What happened After Zexal?
by Redcrystal29
Summary: What happened to everyone after the Barian onslaught was over? What lurks in their futures? ... EVENTUAL DIAMONDSHIPPING and slight DANGERSHIPPING (names that are used are from the english dub)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is my first story and I'm pretty nervous on whether you'll like it or not. Anyway in this story Kite, Quattro, Trey, Shark, Yuma, Vector, Dumon, Mizar, Alito, Girag, Rio, Tori, Cat, Caswell, Flip, Bronk, Anna, Nelson, Jen and Summer are all going to be 14. Hart, Iris and Pip are all 10. Quinton, Kari and Charlie McCay are 20. At school, their uniforms stays the same.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own Yugioh Zexal**.

* * *

Every thing was almost back to normal. The Barian war was over a week ago, Astral had returned to Astral world 2 days ago and Kite was brought back to earth by the Numeron dragon. But there were 2 things that needed to return to normal for one, Kite was still healing. If it weren't for the Numeron dragon he wouldn't be alive right now, so obviously he was going to have some major injuries. The other thing needing to heal was Yuma. He was trying to act like he didn't miss Astral but all his friends could tell that it was just an act.

Anyway after the war ended the Shark and Rio's parents were revived ( _thanks to the Numeron code),_ they adopted Iris and the Barians came to stay with them. So far they had a busy schedule, they were all going to start school in a week and there was that party Tori and Kari were organising so Rio, Iris and Mrs. Kastle were always taking them off to somewhere or another to prepare for the party.

The Arclights moved into a mansion with Vetrix and were trying to get back to normal. Quattro and Trey were going to start school with Yuma and the gang next week, they were pretty nervous and by they I mean Quattro. He thought he would look like a fool in anything but his medieval outfit. Trey was actually excited about school and was really busy for preparing for the party, probably because he's never been to one before. Vetrix and Quinton were working with Kite, Dr. Faker and Kazuma Tsukumo on discovering the secrets of the galaxy and whatnot.

Everyone was really surprised to see that Kari was helping with the party but inside they felt scared for what she had planned.

But Kari was only helping with the party because as soon as it began her plan was to interrogate everyone so she was mostly working on what questions she would ask rather that what she'd wear.

In the Tenjo household Hart was the most excited about the party not only that but Kite just got off life support and now was healing the wounds from his duel _(it was a really intense duel)_ , the doctors said that he'd be able to duel again and attend the party though. Dr. Faker also had some news for Kite and Hart but he wanted to surprise them with it.

I forgot to mention that no one knows the location of the party except Kari and Tori that is why most of them, if not all of them are scared.

* * *

 **I noticed that there were** **a lot of mistakes in this so I'm replacing the chapters with better versions. You're welcome:-)!**


	2. Good News

**Ok here goes the second chapter. This chapter will be about the Kastles, the Barians and Iris. So on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh Zex** **al.**

* * *

Mizar was walking back to his room after dinner. He needed some 'alone time' because Rio had been driving him mad. He thought she was getting 'a bit' too worked up for the party. He opened the door to his bedroom then-

"Aah- "someone put a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Vector whispered putting a finger to his lips "stop screaming" the hand then released it's grip on Mizar and he found out it had belonged to Girag and not only were Girag and Vector in his room but Alito as well. "What are you doing here?" Mizar whispered when he was back to his senses.

"We're hiding" relied Alito equally as quiet.

"Who are you hiding from and why?"

"Rio" they replied simultaneously "she's trying to get us to go shopping with her and Iris since Shark and Dumon took off" explained Vector.

"Ok but why here?"

"It's the last place she would think to look for us"

"Oh" Mizar responded "speaking of Rio has anyone seen her?" There was a moment of silence and when no one he replied "so I'll take that as a no."

"Come on we have to go" Vector said at last. Girag was about to ask where they were going when two voices where heard from down stairs.

"MIZAR, VECTOR, ALITO, GIRAG!"

"BROTHERS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh no they're still looking for us come on we have to get out of here before-"Alito was cut off when the door was opened and in came Iris.

"FOUND THEM SISTER!"

"They find us" Alito finished. Then a pair of footsteps was heard walking up the stairs and Rio appeared." There you are. Ok let's go!"

Vector gulped and asked in a shaky voice "go where?".

"SHOPPING!" squealed Rio and Iris simultaneously. The boys sighed knowing it was useless to argue with them.

* * *

Shark and Dumon were running as fast as they could and when they were at least a mile or so away they stopped. Panting Dumon asked "Reginald…why…didn't we…just take your…bike?"

"Because…Rio…took my…keys "Shark answered between breaths of air.

When they were able to talk properly Dumon asked, "How did she know you were going to try and avoid going shopping with her?"

"Well let's just say that this isn't the first time"

"Ok…so what do we do know"

"Let's just try to avoid bumping into anyone we know"

"Hey Shark, Dumon!" called a very familiar voice. It was Yuma.

"I guess you spoke too soon," Dumon stated while the two watched Yuma run to them.

"Hey Yuma" Shark said in his 'not bothered' voice, "aren't you meant to be at home crying because Astral disappeared?"

Yuma looked at him in a confused way and said "crying? That doesn't sound like me and why would I be crying when I've heard the best news ever and you two are fortunate enough to be the first ones the hear it!" Shark sighed and rolled his eyes 'what was it this time?' he thought.

"So would you care to explain why you are so happy?" Dumon inquired.

"Oh right. You know that Astral went back to Astral world 2 days ago?"

"Yuma, everyone knows that" Shark replied in a 'get to the point already' voice.

"Yeah and you know about Tori and Kari's party is tomorrow?"

"Yes we know"

"But what you don't know is that last night I had a dream"

"How interesting"

"But it wasn't just any dream it was a message from Astral. So we talked, he told me what was going on in Astral world and I told him about the party AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID?" Yuma shouted "HE SAID THAT HE'D COME TO THE PARTY. WE'RE GOING TO SEE ASTRAL!"

"WHAT!" Dumon and Shark replied at the same time. "So Astral is coming tomorrow?" Dumon questioned unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"Yuma you're not lying to us now are you?" Shark asked in a shocked tone.

Yuma then turned serious " I would never lie about Astral"

* * *

Vector, Mizar, Alito, and Girag were exhausted. Each of them were loaded with shopping bags filled with clothes, make up, accessories and shoes. They just got home and as soon as they did they collapsed on the sofa.

"Hey you guys were really slow we could have visited more stores if you'd just hurry up, next time be a bit quicker " Rio scolded.

"NEXT TIME!" Mizar shouted," There won't be a next time this is the first and last time I ever go shopping with you"

"Come on brother it wasn't that bad" Iris said hoping he'd change his mind.

"Iris you weren't the one being treated as a slave were you?"

"Mizar, Iris is right" Rio defended "you guys would want to go shopping with me again don't you?" Rio asked but directed this to Vector, Alito and Girag

"Uh…" they started and Rio was getting angry.

Lucky for Vector, Alito and Girag that, at that moment Shark and Dumon decided to come in. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD TO GO THOUGH?" Mizar shouted.

Shark replied "doesn't matter but we have some news"

"What sort of news? "Asked Vector "good or bad?"

This time Dumon spoke "good. You know that tomorrow's the party. Well there's going to be a special guest-"and before he could finish an excited Vector interrupted.

"WHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHO?"

"If you would let me continue I will tell you who!" snapped Dumon "anyway Yuma told us Astral is coming"

"WHAT!" they all stated except for Dumon and Shark. Dumon then explained about their encounter with Yuma.

* * *

 **Red: Ok I just finished the second chapter of my story. That was tiring.**

 **Mizar: you think that was tiring,? you should try shopping with Rio.**

 **Red: uh… no thanks anyway can you believe** A **stral is coming back? I can't and I'm writing this story.**

 **Vector: awwwwww is it over already.**

 **Red: I'm afraid so but don't worry there'll be more chapters soon. (to readers)see you hopefully soon until then please read and review.**


	3. Dinner At The Tenjo's

**Red: I'm on my third chapter this one is going to be about the Tenjo's and the Arclights. Oh and thank you sooooooooooooo much for my first reviewer on with the story. Would you like to do the honors, Hart?**

 **Hart: Redcrystal29 does not own Yugioh Zexal.**

* * *

"Master Hart!" called Orbital "where are you!" he shouted then murmured to himself "Master Kite is going to kill if I don't find Hart" He called once more when suddenly he was pulled into a room.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" whispered Hart. Orbital was relieved but slightly confused "Master Hart, why are you hiding?" asked the robot trying to clear his confusion. Hart looked around to see if anybody was there then replied "I'm playing hide and seek with the twins and so far I'm winning becau-"Hart was interrupted when two robotic voices spoke.

"Found you," They said simultaneously.

"Not fair I was talking to Orbital" Hart whined. Orbital just laughed watching the scene unfold before him _'kids'_ he thought but then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Master Hart, Dr. Faker and Master Kite sent me to get you, they're calling you for dinner and the Arclights will be joining you"

"Really? It's been like forever since we've had a meal together as a family and if Chris is joining us then it'll will even better"

"Yes it has been a long time, oh and have you by any chance seen Lilybot?"

"No but if I see her I'll tell her your looking for her" said Hart as he raced with the robot twins and looked for the right dining room _(since they have so many)._ Leaving Orbital to think _'I remember when he was just a baby and now he's all grown up'._

A minute later Lilybot came from the direction that Hart just went in "darling did you call for me?" she asked.

"Yes" came his reply "Dr. Faker said he would like us to pick up a package for Master Kite and Master Hart, he said it's a surprise for them"

"Doesn't Master Kite hate surprises?"

"Yes he does I told Dr. Faker that but he insisted"

"I wonder what it could be"

* * *

Kite noticed his father was acting peculiar like how someone acts when they're trying to hide something.

"Father"

"Yes"

"What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm h-hiding anything?"

"You're acting really strange… "

Dr. faker tried to ignore his son even though he could fell his gaze on him. Kite was about to speak again when, from his pocket, his duel gazer rang _(it was a get_ _well soon present from Hart)_. Dr. faker internally gave a sigh of relief and quickly got out of the room. Kite glared once but answered it. It was Yuma. "HEY KITE!" The enthusiastic boy shouted from the other end.

"Yuma you don't need to shout, I'm right here"

"I know but I can't help it, I just received the best news ever!"

"Ok so out with it"

"Astral is coming to the party tomorrow"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah he contacted me last night, I already told Shark and Dumon and anyway I've got to go if Kari finds out I'm talking to you instead of doing my homework, I'm dead" and with that Yuma hung up. Kite didn't think much of the party, he thought that he'd find an excuse then ditch it before it began but now he was definitely going.

* * *

Quinton had dinner sorted. The table had plates, cutlery and their food laid neatly down. Everything had been dusted and now all he needed was the people eating dinner. As he was thinking of what a marvelous job he had done, Hart rushed into the room with the robot twins "Hey where's everyone else?"

"We're right here" called Quattro as he walking in with Trey, Vetrix and Dr. Faker.

"And I'm here "said Kite, walking in from the other entrance they sat down and started munching on their dinner. "Kite who was it that called you earlier?" asked Dr. Faker

"Yuma. He said he had some news."

"So what was the news?' Quattro questioned

"Astral's coming to the party tomorrow" he said as if it were the most normal think in the world.

"WHAT!" they stated in unison.

"Astral contacted Yuma and he told him about the party then he said he'd come"

Quattro was the first to reply "So what are we all doing here, we have party to get ready for. Come on let's go Trey!"

"Quattro finish your dinner first" demanded Quinton

"Fine" Quattro then gulped down his dinner in 2 seconds flat then ran out of the door. "Brother wait for us," said Trey as he followed after Quattro. "I'm sorry for Quattro's behaviour" apologised Quinton as he too followed his brothers out.

"I should go with them" Vetrix sighed "thank you for he lovely meal" then he went after his sons.

"I suppose we'll have to get ready too. It's not everyday we have Astral visiting" Dr. Faker said as he got up and walked out. "Brother" Hart started "do you have anything for me to wear?"

"Why don't you wear your normal clothes?"

"Because I want to wear something special and look nice"

"Ok I'll see what I can do but you look fine in what you're wearing now"

"Thank you so much!" Hart exclaimed as he raced out of the room with the robot twins, leaving Kite alone.

* * *

 **Red: Ok I'm done I'll try to update as much as possible but I can't make any promises.**

 **Hart: Yay** **Astral is coming back and my brother is picking me out an outfit.**

 **Red: I don't think I'd be excited if Kite was picking out my outfit.** **Anyway read and review.**


	4. Preprations

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter 4. Ok this time it's going to be about the Tsukumo family and Yuma's friends. This going to be really long but I'm not going to start any new stories until I finish this one. Anyway on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

"Awwwww Kari why do I have to go shopping? Can't you take someone else?" Yuma whined and Kari gave him a death glare "n-never mind I'm coming"

"Yuma go put you shoes on," demanded Kari. Just then the doorbell rang. It was Tori, Bronk, Cat, Caswell and Flip. "Hey ready to go shopping!" exclaimed Tori who was very excited.

"Yeah just a minute let me get Yuma. YUMA WE'RE LEAVING NOW COME BEFORE I MAKE YOU COME!"

"I'M COMING!" Yuma called from upstairs and ran down as fast as he could. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked when he saw everyone there.

Everyone sweat dropped "Yuma we were planning to go shopping together don't you remember, we told about 20 times" Tori stated

"We were going to go shopping together?...Nah doesn't ring a bell." Yuma said and Kari hit him on the head "OW! What was that for?"

"For not remembering now let's go before you wind me up even more"

* * *

 **About 2 hours later**

"I'm hungry can we go eat?" Yuma asked. Tori sighed and said, "You just ate 10 minutes ago"

"But I'm still hungry" whined Yuma.

Then Cat stepped in "Tori we're all hungry and tired so I think we should go grab a bite to eat"

"Yeah" they cheered in unison except for Tori and Kari.

"Fine" Tori sighed in defeat.

So they went to a fast food place nearby and sat down, a minute later a waiter came by and took their orders. Yuma and Bronk asked for the biggest burger they had while the rest settled with some chicken and chips. "Tori can I talk to you in private?" Kari asked and Tori nodded.

When they were alone Kari asked "So do you have all the decorations sorted?"

"Nearly. I just need to add the finishing touches"

"Ok so tonight I'll drive you to the place and we'll finish everything"

"Sounds fine by me"

"And make sure no one follows you"

"Ok same for you"

They returned back to the group who had already started eating and sat down. "Hey are you Shopping as well" called a familiar voice from behind them. Everyone jumped except Yuma who was too busy eating. The voice belonged to none other than Kite Tenjo. "Hey Kite! Kari forced me to come actually," Yuma said between mouthfuls of food.

"Yuma swallow your food!" scolded Tori "Anyway Kite what are you doing here?"

"Hart wanted to wear a new outfit so he asked me to get him one"

"Any luck?"

"No. Shopping's harder than you think. Anyway Yuma when's he going to get here and how?"

"Uh… I don't know he just said he'd meet me there" Yuma replied

"Who are you talking about?" Kari questioned suspiciously.

"Figures that Yuma would forget to tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Astral is coming to your party tomorrow" said Kite with a sigh.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Sorry for not telling you. I guess I forgot" Yuma laughed nervously.

"YUMA!"

"Since everyone knows the truth do you mind helping me with this clothes thing?"

"Sure we're all done eating and I think I saw this outfit that would look adorable on Hart!" Tori exclaimed so they left and in an hour they found the perfect outfits for everyone so they all went home.

* * *

 **Quarter to midnight**

"Hey Tori I'm outside your house" Kari said into her duel gazer

"Ok I'll be there in a minute," replied Tori then she came out carrying 5 carrier bags.

"Need help?"

"Nah I'm fine"

"Ok put it in the back then get in"

As soon as they were settled, Kari drove. It took 10 minutes to reach the place and everything was dark they then switched a light on and it was as if the place came to life. There were ribbons; balloons and beautiful curtains draped everywhere. The floor was polished until you could see your reflection and in the center of the room was a photo of everyone laughing together. There was also a colossal area to dance in and a banquet table at the side of the room. The lights were flashing different colors on them as they walked in.

"You've done a good job decorating. I thought you said you weren't done yet because this place looks finished to me," Kari stated

"I'm done with the decorations I just need to set the food up and dust and polish everything," Tori answered

"Ok how long is it going to take?"

"Um… about three hours, I brought a lot of food."

"Let's get started then"

When they finished, the table had every sort of treat you could imagine from red punch to a chocolate fountain and the savory food was stored in the cabinets in an extra room so when it was time to eat they would be served. Kari also paid for waiters and waitresses to serve the food.

They spared no expense. Everyone was definitely going to remember this for a long time.

* * *

 **Yay I finished chapter 4. Next Chapter is the party. I'm trying to do a chapter every day but so far I've done 2 yesterday and 2 today. Anyway see ya all next time and please review** **J**


	5. Drive To The Party

**Sorry for the wait but chapter 5 is here and it's finally the…. party chapter _(whoops and cheers)_ anyway I am going to go on and start the story any objections?**

 **(Silence)**

 **I'll take that as a no then.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

 **Tsukumo residence:**

Everyone was gathered outside the Tsukumo house.

"So is everyone ready" asked Tori and received nods from everyone "let's see whose here" she said as she got a notebook and began to tick names off "ok we've got Kite, Hart, Orbital, Lilybot, the robot twins, Dr. Faker, Quinton, Quattro, Trey, Vetrix, Rio, Shark, Dumon, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Vector, Iris, Mr and Mrs Tsukumo, Nelson, Anna, Cat, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Yuma and mum. Ok now we're only waiting for a few more people"

"What there's more?" Quattro said in shock

"Yes is that a problem?"

"No not at all just where are we going and how are we going to get there"

"You'll find out won't you" she said evilly and everyone had an uneasy look on their face then they heard a sound. A big van came round the corner; it had no windows and was big enough to fit all of them in.

"Don't tell me we're going in that!" Quattro exclaimed then Tori came and sighed "what's wrong now?"

"That" he said pointing to the van

"What about it?"

"I'm not riding in it."

"Why not?"

"Why not! Why not! Are you seriously asking that question? I come from a high ranking family we could easily buy this country therefore I deserve to be treated better not by riding in a old van"

"Ok break it up you two" Kari said before Tori killed Quattro who was the only one oblivious to Tori's current hatred for him. "Kari, Quattro here has some problems with the driving arrangements, he apparently thinks he's too 'special' to be riding with us" Tori said hoping Kari was thinking of the same thing that she was.

And Kari did so she said to Quattro "Ok Mr. Arclight as you're so 'special' would you mind being the first one to test out the surprise" and an evil look began to form in her eyes matching Tori's yet Quattro was oblivious to this.

"Finally I'm getting treated the I deserve to be! Yes I will," he said forgetting about why he was arguing in the first place.

"Ok then let's go" said Kari

"Wait there's still a few more people" Tori stated, "you go on without me, mum and I will drive them"

"Do you still remember the way?" Kari asked Tori replied with a nod. "Ok everyone in the van" she ordered as she opened the huge double doors at the back, there were plenty of seats for them to sit on "get in"

They were all scared of Kari so they did what she said without further discussion. When they were all in the van she asked "any questions before we leave?"

"What's this surprise you keep talking about?" Kite asked

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Anything else? "Kari asked "good" she said without waiting for a response and slammed the doors, a second later they heard a locking sound. "She just locked us in didn't she?" asked Dumon though it was more of a statement. "Great I'm stuck in here with Vector" mumbled Mizar."

"Don't worry Mizar I won't play any pranks" Vector assured

"You better not "but then a second later Mizar felt that his hair was sticky and realised that Vector put gum in it.

"VECTOR YOU SON OF A-"he stopped when a hand clapped over his mouth "Mizar, Iris and Hart are here with so I'd appreciate it if you do not curse" said Rio with a threatening yet firm voice as she released Mizar"

Now Iris joined in "Mizar you're a bad boy, it's not nice to swear"

Everyone burst into laughter and Vector said teasingly "yes Mizar you're a very very bad boy" this increase everyone's laughter.

When they were done laughing Rio asked "How about a game of truth and dare to pass the time?"

"Fine" they replied in unison.

"Ok I'll start truth or dare…"she said as looked around "Iris"

"Um…truth "Iris replied

"Who's your favorite sibling?"

"My favorite brother is…Vector and my favorite sister is… Mizar"

Everyone started laughing again save for Mizar who was confused and Iris who just stared innocently. "Iris, darling who told you Mizar was a girl" said Rio in between of laughs.

"Vector" she replied and I swear there was steam coming out of Mizar's ears as he attempted to strangle Vector. Fortunately for Vector, Dumon, Alito and Girag were there to wrestle him down "It's my turn now!" Iris said cheerfully " truth or dare Vector" Vector thought _'she's just a kid what's the worst that could happen'_ "dare" he replied.

"I dare you to tell a person in this room how you feel about them"

"Who?"

"Uhhhh…" she said as she looked around "Rio" Everyone waited in silence watching Vector.

"I think… that Rio … is… a female don thousand"

"WHAT!" she screeched and the Barians had to hold her down to make sure Vector didn't get strangled.

"You asked for my honest opinion and I'm not the only one who thinks this"

"Who else? "She said in a deadly voice as a red aura began to surround her but Vector was saved once again when the van halted to a stop. They all fell on top of each other apart from Iris and Hart who had their seatbelt on and Kite and Quinton who somehow managed to stay seated. They didn't even flinch. _(God knows how they managed to stay up)._

"Hey how come you guys didn't fall down?" said Rio forgetting about the Vector incident. "Beats me." Kite replied while taking off Hart's seatbelt. Just then the door opened but no light came in this made everyone nervous even Kite had a look of surprise flash over face. A person appeared and motion for them to come, they recognised her as Tori. They were still confused about the darkness, as they had left at early in the morning but nonetheless still followed her. They had this uneasy feeling that there was something that Tori and Kari were planning but they foolishly ignored that feeling and continued to follow.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating but in my defense I had no ideas and my laptop got taken** **away. Anyway the party will officially start next chapter I'll try to make it quick.**


	6. Party Part 1

**I'm really bad at updating, sorry about that anyways I have nothing else to say so let's start the chapter**. **_(The waiters and waitresses arrived early they weren't there for the party)_**

* * *

They were frozen; everyone had a look of utter shock and amazement etched onto their faces as they saw the room, just like Kari had been the night before. "OMG! Tori, did you really do all of this!?" exclaimed Rio.

"Someone had to" Tori replied

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting you to make it this amazing"

"Oh this is nothing"

"Tori you don't give yourself enough credit. You've done great job on this party" Shark complimented.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but for once I agree with Shark" Kite commented.

"Yeah Tor this is awesome. Oh look food! C'mon Vector let's go before the best stuff is taken" Yuma said as he grabbed Vector by the arm and dragged him away.

"He never changes" Tori sighed as they watched Yuma and Vector drool at the sight of the food.

"C'mon Tori, let's grab Anna, Cat and Dextra then have some girl talk" Rio said as she dragged Tori away.

"What are we all waiting here for let's go party" Alito ordered as he and Girag took Dumon, Shark and Mizar and left Kite and Quinton to talk because everyone else left.

"So what are you going to do now since the Barian onslaught is over?" Quinton asked.

"Well there's always jobs to do in the lab with dad…" He trailed off because he couldn't think of anything else.

"Kite, what he meant to say was what are you going to do beside your work?" said voice from behind them.

"Nistro where did you come from?" Kite questioned

"Well hello to you too now answer the question already"

"Uh…I don't really know what else there is for me to do"

"Ok then we'll have to find something for you to do…hang on I'm thinking"

"Ok well don't hurt yourself too much"

"Hey! …Anyway I've got the perfect thing for you and Quinton too"

"What! Why me?" said Quinton

"Because you've got the same problem as Kite"

"Spill it Nistro. That way I can reject it faster," Kite ordered, growing impatient.

"Chill out Kite your way too tense" Nistro said but gulped when Kite gave him a death glare "anyway as I was saying you guys should get a love life"

"WHAT! "Kite and Quinton exclaimed in unison earning them a few stares from people around them.

"Hey it's not a bad idea, c'mon give it a chance"

"No way" they said unison

"Pleeaaaaaaaaaase"

Knowing that Nistro wouldn't give up they hesitantly replied with a simple "fine" and Nistro jumped with delight.

"But on one condition" Kite began "you have to wait until after the party"

Nistro considered this and replied with a "deal" then strode off to mingle with the other guests.

"Quinton" Kite started

"Yes Kite"

"After this party's over run as far away from Nistro as possible, you go one direction and I'll go the other that way he won't be able to catch us."

"I was just going to suggest the same thing"

"Well you know what they say 'great minds think alike'"

* * *

"Hey Yuma stop hogging the food" Vector whined.

"I can't help it. It's too good." Yuma said between mouthfuls.

"Swallow before you speak"

"Ok ok. Geez you sound like Kari"

"What was that Yuma?" said Kari dangerously from behind Yuma.

"Oh hi K-Kari"

"Hello Yuma. Now what was it you were saying about me?"

"N-nothing isn't that right Vector?" he asked looking at Vector but Vector was nowhere to be found.

"Yuma your lying is even worse than your dueling," said a voice from behind Yuma. Yuma spun around very slowly to see a familiar face.

"A-Astral" he stated as he gave Astral a huge bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Yuma"

"Astral" Yuma began as tears threatened, "I was afraid you weren't going to come"

"Well you don't need to be anymore"

"So you must be the famous Astral" Kari started "it's nice to finally meet you"

"Hey Astral how come Kari can see you?" Yuma questioned.

"When I returned to Astral world" He began" I found out I had some abilities I was unaware of. One of them is that I am able to choose who I want to see me and who I don't"

"Oh" Yuma said in understanding "that makes sense but Astral"

"Yes"

"Mind repeating that I wasn't really listening"

"Oh Yuma you never change do you? I think I'll go visit the hostess now" and with that he floated away with Yuma trailing behind him speaking about every little thing that came to his head.

* * *

"Hey it's been I while since I've seen all of us together," Rio stated as she and Tori joined Dextra, Anna and Cat.

"I agree it's sort of nice seeing everyone again." Dextra replied

"Yeah you did great job on this Tori" Cat said

"Totally. This party is awesome" Anna complimented. Tori blushed at the comments and said, "You guys could do better if you gave it a shot"

"Don't be so modest, Tori this event is wonderful," a voice said approaching her and Tori spun around so fast that she could had whiplash.

"ASTRAL! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!"

"Quiet or you might wake up the whole city," Yuma said.

"That is if you haven't already" Anna commented still rubbing her ears from Tori's squeal.

"Sorry, I was excited anyway Astral follow me" Tori ordered

"Where are you taking me?" Astral questioned.

"Since you're here now everyone will want to know so I'm gonna announce it to them" with said she lead the way to the stage at the front and stood in front of a microphone. "Everyone can I have your attention please" then she waited until all eyes were on her "I hope you're enjoying the party but I would like to just say that the guest of honour has arrived may I present my friend Astral" then Yuma lead Astral to the stage.

"Tori" Kari mouthed from the other side of the room and waved until she got Tori's attention.

"Got to go but I hope all of you will enjoy the party" and with that she rushed to the other side of the room. Everyone gave her a weird look but then converted their attention to Astral asking him too many questions to answer.

* * *

"Hey Kari"

"It's time for phase 2 of my plan"

"You've done phase 1?"

"Yeah I convinced the grown ups to go outside and get to know each other"

"Ok I'll get Iris and Hart. Oh and before I forget do have you them?"

"Yeah once you get the kids out of the way use these" Kari said as jingled some keys in front of Tori's face and she took them.

"Ok I'm on it" and with that she left to do her part of Kari's plan.

* * *

"Hey guys have you seen Kite or Rio" Tori asked walking up the Arclights, thinking that Iris and Hart would most likely be with the older siblings.

"I saw Kite talking to Astra-"Quinton started but was interrupted by Quattro

"Ah Tori, just the girl I was looking for" Quattro stated as he swung an arm over her shoulder in a friendly way.

"That's nice Quattro but I really don't have the ti-"

"Ok since you're not doing anything I was just wondering," he said, interrupting for the second time. "About that surprise you guys were talking about?"

"Oh you'll find out about that soon. Now anyone seen Rio?"

"Uh…"Trey said thinking of where he last saw Rio. "I think she was trying to talk to Astral like the rest of them"

"Thanks and how come you guys aren't with them"

"We thought we'd talk to Astral after everyone else then we wouldn't get caught up in all that" said Quinton motioning to the crowd around Astral.

"Ok see you guys around"

"You too" said Quattro.

* * *

"Hey Kite, Rio" Tori called

"Yeah" they replied in unison and growled at each other as soon as they did.

"Um. I'm sensing some hostility here"

"He called me Shark's sister" Rio pouted.

"You are Shark's sister" Kite pointed out.

"Yeah but I have a name"

"So?"

"So I'd appreciate it if you called me by it"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"Stop" Tori said getting fed up "I just came here to know where Hart and Iris are not to see you two argue now mind telling me" a look of remembrance and horror filled their faces.

"Hart! Oh no I've lost him" Kite panicked.

"Omg! Iris, I completely forgot" Rio said also panicking.

"This is all your fault" Rio and Kite said to each other.

"Enough" Tori said getting impatient "I'll go find Iris and Hart, you guys just enjoy the party"

"Thanks Tori" they said simultaneously then glared at one another as Tori spotted flashes on light blue and green under the table.

"You guys can come out now the coast is clear" she said grabbing two grapes then covering then with chocolate coming from the chocolate fountain. Hart and Iris came out from under the table and Tori handed them grapes.

"Thank you Tori " Hart said politely while Iris just smiled shyly.

"You're welcome. You must be Iris; it's nice to finally meet you. Hey do you guys want to come and help me with something?"

"Sure" they said together.

"Ok what we're going to do is sort out a surprise for everyone. Follow Me," she said as they trailed behind her.

* * *

The trio made it to the control room and Tori immediately turned on the surveillance cameras so that they could see all the people who had come.

"Tori how can we help?" Hart asked eagerly

"Ok you sure you can handle this?" Hart and Iris nodded "alright. Take these keys and lock the front and back entrance then go to Kari, she's Yuma's older sister show the keys and tell her I sent you and you're helping understand?" they nodded and ran off. Tori watched them go to lock the doors thinking that they'd make a cute couple when they grow older. She saw Kite and Rio still arguing, the other girls gossiping, the Barians and Yuma stuffing their faces while Astral was observing one thing or another. Then she saw something that bothered her. Shark was standing in the corner of the room alone. She made a mental note that she'd teach him to have more fun. When she saw that Hart and Iris had reached Kari she did her part of the plan.

* * *

First all the lights turned off and this freaked everyone out. Next a spotlight appeared on the stage and they saw someone walking up to the microphone. It was…

* * *

 **Finally done this took a very very long time and I'm going to start to updating more often. Anyway I'm guessing you all know who was walking up to the spotlight if not you'll find out next chapter, bye for now and please review I don't care if it's anonymous.**


	7. Party Part 2

**Hey I'm back and I'm trying to update more often. By the way this is nowhere near the end of the story. Ok now that I've said that let's start the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

"Kari" Yuma started "What's going on?"

"It's the surprise I was planning," She said evilly as Yuma ran to the door knowing that the look on her face could only lead to trouble. Everyone else just stood there trying to process what happened.

"HELP! LET ME OUT!" Yuma shouted in fear.

"You've got nowhere to run Yuma"

Yuma got down on his knees and begged, "let me go and take them"

"Some friend you are" Rio stated.

"You don't understand this is Kari we're talking about. You don't know what she's capable of"

"Please I'm sure you're the only one who's scared of your sister"

"Rio for once Yuma's right. You shouldn't underestimate me. Anyway it's interrogation time." Kari announced

"Huh?" they asked simultaneously.

"Let me explain. You see if I asked you questions about what's been happening elsewhere then you would somehow escape but since you're here, the doors are locked and you don't have anymore food you have no choice but to answer my questions."

"Wait did you just say there's no more food" Vector questioned.

"See for your self" and on cue all the lights turned back on. "During the blackout my accomplices took the food away"

"Accomplices? You mean you are receiving help?" Quinton spoke.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce them. You can come out now" Just then Hart and Iris came out of a room which they locked behind them and Tori came out of the control room which she also locked behind her. They walked up to the stage and stood beside Kari.

"Hart!" Kite exclaimed and "Iris!" the Barians said at the same time. Then they took notice of Tori standing beside them "Tori!" this time everyone spoke.

"Look guys no hard feelings but it was either the easy way or the hard way. This is the easy way and much more…safer if you ask me"

"What's the hard way?" Astral asked.

"You don't want to know and beside it'll give you nightmares not to mention the kids "everyone in the room shuddered.

"Hey Tori how come your not being interrogated" Yuma whined

"Because Kari needed help and in exchange for my help she said that she wouldn't interrogate me"

"Why did she ask for your help?" Kite questioned.

"Me and Kari are like sisters, she trusts me more than she trusts Yuma."

"Why did you include Iris in this?" Mizar asked showing worry "oh and Hart"

"You people really like to ask questions don't you" Kari began getting impatient "fine but this is the last one"

Tori's response to Mizar was "I asked them if they would like to help and they did"

"Is that true?" Rio asked them Hart and Iris and got two nods to answer her question.

"Now that we done with explanations" Kari started "we can start the interrogation. Quattro your up first"

" W-why me" Quattro stuttered.

"You volunteered remember"

"I change my mind I don't want to go first"

"Tough you've already said you would. First Question what are these worlds I've been hearing about"

* * *

 **An hour and a half later**

By this time Kari had found out every detail about what been happening since Yuma's first duel with Shark. "Yuma I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right " Rio said.

"About what?" Yuma asked.

"About Kari"

"Well how do you think she's such a successful reporter?"

"Now that I think about it that does make sense"

"Kari why did you need to know this anyway?" Yuma asked

"First of all I need to know what my little brother been doing and secondly I have to make up a good cover story so no one finds out about this."

"Kari what's so wrong if people know about this stuff"

"Yuma you're so naïve do you realize how much panic there would be if people found out about Astral or Barian world?"

"Good point"

"Ok everyone now that the interrogation is over the party can continue. Iris, Hart would you two open the door please?" Tori said as Hart and Iris rushed to open the door to the room where they took the food.

"FOOD!" Yuma said as he ran up to the food, closely followed by Bronk, Girag and Alito.

"Is that all he ever thinks about?" Shark asked Tori.

"Pretty much. Would you to mind unlocking the front and back entrance" Tori replied to Shark but the last bit was directed towards Hart and Iris. As they ran off she directed her attention back to Shark "aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten at all."

"No and you haven't eaten either"

"Oh yeah I completely forgot. Hey why don't we grab a snack together." but she didn't wait for a response and just grabbed his arm then lead him towards the food, which was now back on the table.

"But-"

"No buts you need to learn to be more social and eat once in a while" that silenced Shark and he didn't know what else to do so he let himself be lead by Tori. Shark smiled as he thought of Tori _'she looks so beautiful tonight. Wait did I just think that. I must be really tired. Yeah that's all. I just need a goodnights rest then everything will back to normal. Sort of'_

Tori's thoughts were similar to Sharks _'Shark looks really good tonight. Hang on a minute since when did I call Shark good looking. This has been a long night maybe I'm just tired. Yeah that's it. All I need it some sleep and I'll be back to normal.'_

* * *

For the rest of the night they all danced after they had food even Shark, who got convinced by Tori, and Kite who was challenged by Rio _(they got back to arguing with each other after the interrogation)_. And before everyone left they all took a photo and Kari gave everyone a copy after they came back to the Tsukumo house then they said their goodbyes and went home.

* * *

 **Finally done but I just want to remind everyone that I'm nowhere near done which this story. Anyway I added some dangershipping to the story. If people do not like Tori and Shark as a couple then I would advise you not to read this. R &R.**


	8. Kite's First Day

**In this chapter Kite finds out the surprise his father has been planning for him. Continue reading if you want to find out what it is.**

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning. Kite was exhausted from the party last night but nonetheless showed up when his father had called him. All he knew was that what his father was going to talk about was important. At that moment Hart showed up yawning.

"Hart what are you doing here? I know you're starting school today but it's a little to early to go now," Kite stated

"I know Kite but Father said he had something important to say" Hart replied which was followed by a yawn.

"Hello my sons. Isn't it a wonderful day" Dr. faker said as he came into the room full of energy.

"Not really considering that you've woken us up at this ridiculous hour," Kite replied rudely.

"But I have something important to tell you"

"Can't it wait? Hart has school later on so he needs some rest."

"Orbital, Lilybot" Faker called and straight away they came, each carrying box "Kite I've got a surprise for you"

"I don't like surprises" he replied bluntly.

But Dr. Faker continued as if Kite had never spoken "Your not very social, sure you have lots of friends but you don't hang out with them often. To cut a long story short I enrolled you along with Hart in heartland academy"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Weren't you listening? I said I-"

"I know what you said but why"

"Kite your 14 _(if you read the first chapter I mentioned that Kite was going to be 14 in this story)_ and the law states that people around your age need to attend school also you can hang out with your friends"

All Faker received in response was a "yay" from Hart but Kite was still processing the information he had just heard.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that you will be studying there until you are 18" this resulted in more shock coming from Kite. Then Orbital and Lilybot handed them the boxes, which contained their uniforms.

* * *

Shark, Rio, Dumon, Mizar, Alito, Girag, Vector, Quattro, Trey, Tori, Cat, Anna, Nelson, Bronk, Flip and Caswell walked into their classroom to find Yuma to be the first ones in the class. Each and every one of them were shocked as they thought of how Yuma was always tardy.

"Hey guys" Yuma greeted.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend Yuma?" Tori asked.

"Huh?"

"Yuma what Tori means to say is how come you're here so early" Bronk explained.

"Oh that. Well the thing is Kari turned my clock 1 hour forward so I ended up waking slightly earlier than expected and then Kari said she'd drive me to school on her way to her boss' office"

"Oh" they all replied in unison.

"TORI!" came the squeal of two excited girls. They all turned around to see Jen and Summer running up to Tori and engulfing her in a hug.

As they let go Jen said, "so have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Tori replied.

This time Summer spoke "The new guy people say that he's really cute and I've heard that he's single"

"Wait there's a new guy! Are you guys going get him to ask you out?"

"Maybe but we haven't seen him ourselves so we can say yet" said Jen.

"Do you think he's gonna be in our class?" Summer asked

"I hope so"

Just then Mr. Kay walked in and said, "class you may all take your seats" and they did what he instructed. "Ok everyone we have a new student joining us so I want you to be nice to him" Just then a familiar boy walked in and the people who knew him said "Kite!" They were startled to see him there and more startled to find him out of his usual clothes

"Oh you already met well then that will make it easier to settle in" Mr. Kay said enthusiastically. "Kite can you please take seat next to Rio. She's the girl with the blue hair" Kite did as he was told and sat next to Rio. After a half a minute of silence Rio spoke "you know a hello would be nice"

"Ok hello Shark's sister" He said to tick her off and it worked.

She twitched then said through clenched teeth said "My name is Rio"

"So"

"I'd appreciate it if you addressed me by it"

"Well I could care less"

"You know I bet you think you're the best at everything"

"Better than everyone here"

"So you wanna prove your skills"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If it was then would you except"

"I never back down from a challenge"

"Ok then meet me on the roof during our lunch period"

"Ok see ya then" He said as the bell rang and he made his way to his next class.

* * *

"Hey Kite wait up" called Yuma and in response Kite stopped "you wanna eat lunch with us?" Yuma asked. Shark, Tori, Summer and Jen were with him.

Kite considered this for a while then thought that wherever they were going was where Rio was probably going to be. "Sure. Where do you guys eat lunch?"

"At the roof. C'mon Bronk and everyone else is waiting."

"Ok. Just one question which one's Bronk"

"Bronk's the one with the skateboard," Tori answered quickly before Yuma could say something about his weight

"He's also the one who a crush on my sister" Shark cut in giving him a better explanation.

"Oh that one's Bronk" Replied Kite.

As they made there way up to the roof Summer and Jen questioned Tori. "Tori we didn't know you were friends with the new guy," Jen stated.

"First of all his name is Kite and secondly why does it matter?" Tori replied

"Because" Summer answered "since you're his friend you can introduce us"

"Ok but can it wait I'm starving"

"Yeah me too." Jen agreed

* * *

"Ughh. He's late" Rio said getting frustrated.

"Rio, if you don't mind me asking who's late?" Trey asked politely.

"Kite" She replied.

"Why are you waiting for him?" Bronk asked with a tinge of jealousy evident in his voice but Rio didn't notice it.

"He was being very annoying this morning so I challenged him so that I can prove that he's not as great as everyone thinks." At this Bronk breathed out a sigh of relief, which was also unnoticed by the Ice Queen.

"Hello Rio" said voice from behind.

"Hey Iris" she said spinning round and saw that Hart was with her "hi Hart. How'd you guys do on your first day?"

"It was great we even made a new friend" Hart said.

"Really what's his or her name?" said Kite from behind Rio.

" _Her_ name is Pip "Iris stated adding emphasis on the 'her'.

"Your late" Rio said annoyed.

"I ran into a few people," he explained gesturing to Yuma and the others already eating and Hart and Iris were joining them.

"Ok you've got a tolerable excuse"

"When are we going to duel?"

"Duel? Who said anything about dueling?"

"You challenged me at the beginning of the day"

"Yeah but I didn't mean to a duel. I meant at sports but if you're scared…"she trailed off on purpose.

"Hang on I didn't say I was backing off"

"Ok but you wouldn't mind if I invited a few people would you"

"By a few you mean all of our friends don't you"

'Uh huh"

"Fine"

"Great at least your not a chicken but just so you know, you can't back down now"

"I wasn't planning to"

"Hey guys" Rio started "Me and Kite are gonna have some sport challenges you wanna come see"

"If Kite's going to get beaten by my little sister then of course I wanna see" Shark said.

"Good luck Kite your going to need it" Yuma stated

"Kite you sure you want to do this?" Tori asked.

"What's wrong with you guys? You're over-estimating her" Kite observed.

"No Kite, you're underestimating her," Vector said.

The rest of the Barians and the two Arclights had no idea that Rio was as good as they'd described as they hadn't seen her in action so they thought it would be an easy win for Kite.

* * *

 **45 minutes later**

They were equally matched on the field neither had been able to score point on the other. They had played all the sports that the school had to offer yet they ended up drawing each match of every game. They were on their last challenge but this one was-

"A duel! Didn't you say we weren't dueling?" Kite asked.

"I changed my mind besides it's the only thing left. By the end of it we'll decide who's won" Rio answered

"Ok but your going to regret this"

"Shut up and duel"

"Rio" Shark interrupted their fight "I think you should back down there no way you can beat Kite"

"Reginald just because he beat you doesn't mean he can beat me. Anyway Bronk's been helping me practice."

"You've just proven my point. If he's been helping you practice then there's no way you can win" before Rio could scold Shark for being mean Kite interrupted.

"Hey as much as I'd love to see you two argue," He sarcastically stated "Lunch only lasts for 10 more minutes so save your bickering 'til after the duel. Unless you want to back off?"

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you," she said getting her duel disk ready.

"Well this should be entertaining" Mizar said

"She's going to regret this," muttered Shark

"Yeah but look on her face when she loses will be priceless" Vector laughed

"Have a some faith in her maybe she'll win" Dumon stated, "What?" He said receiving questioning stares from the rest of the Barians.

"When Rio loses can we go get some ice cream" Alito said.

"Yeah" replied Girag.

"You guys are worst friends ever!" Rio said overhearing their conversation and receiving a gulp from all the Barians.

"C'mon Rio you can do it" Bronk supported

"Hey guys don't forget to have fun," Tori enthused

"Go Kite show them all that your gonna win" said Hart cheerfully

"I plan to Hart" Kite stated

"Go Rio you can do it" Iris replied equally as cheerful as Hart.

"Thanks for the support Iris." Rio thanked

"Go Rio Go Kite," cheered Summer and Jen.

"This is going to be an exciting duel" Purred Cat "but I think Rio is either really brave or really stupid. There's no way she can beat Kite"

"I'd think I agree with you on that Cat but you never know she could win" Caswell agreed.

"Yeah but there would have to be a miracle involved with her victory. Not even Yuma could beat Kite" flip reminded

"Even though I know Kite's gonna win I'm routing for Rio" Quattro announced

"Quattro you don't have to feel guilty anymore what's done is done" Trey said in a comforting voice.

"Yes I do Trey. What I did was unforgivable anyway maybe Rio might win if she knows that she's got my support. Who are you routing for?"

"I think I'm going to support Kite"

"Hey Kite can't be that good" said Anna as she's never seen Kite duel.

"Trust me he is" replied Nelson.

"Hey guys don't forget to feel the flow" Yuma said full of energy.

"Typical Yuma anyway you ready?" Kite asked.

"I was born ready" came her reply.

"Duel" they said simultaneously.

* * *

 **8 minutes later**

Kite was the winner of the duel, which made Rio angry, but before she could unleash him rage on him the bell rang signaling for the end of lunch. When school was over she was heading home with Tori, Summer, Jen and Anna. It was Vector's turn to take Iris home so she was walking with her friends.

"Ugh…I can't believe Kite won!" Rio exclaimed

"Rio. Kite's almost never lost and the only time he did lose was when Vetrix cheated in the world duel carnival" Tori stated

"Yeah he's like the best duelist around and not to mention the cutest" Summer sighed dreamily.

"Summer you have a crush on Kite?"

"Who wouldn't he's gorgeous and he's totally our type" Jen answered.

"You mean cold and annoying" Rio muttered

"No we mean cute and mysterious" Summer answered

"Guys I don't think Kite's the kind of guy who'd be jumping with joy to on dates"

"You've got a point, Anna do you have any advice?"

Anna who had been silent until now said "uh what did you say something?"

"Anything wrong you're not usually daydreaming"

Anna blushed and stuttered "what n-no, nothing's wr-wrong"

Tori examined Anna, then said "Anna you were thinking of Nelson weren't you?"

"N-no"

All the girls giggled then spit up as they each went to they're homes.

* * *

"Kite, Hart how'd your first day of school go" Faker asked as his sons walked into Heartland tower.

"Great. Just great" muttered Kite as he walked up to his room leaving Hart and Faker behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Hart shrugged in response then walked to his room.

That was how Kite's first day of school went. Who knows what would happen tomorrow but for some reason the thought of Rio still lingered in his mind but little did he know Rio was having the same problems.

* * *

 **This why I made Kite 14. So that he could be in the same school.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: daimondshipping involved if you do not like this shipping then I would advise you not to read this story.**

 **Please read and rewiew.**


	9. Meeting On A Rooftop

**Hey I'm back again. Just to make sure that there's no confusion about this chapter this is the same day when Kite starts school and Rio challenges him. Now I hope there's no confusion but if there is then ask.**

* * *

Kite couldn't sleep. He knew he had his second day of school tomorrow But he was wide-awake. At one point he tried to force himself to sleep but that didn't work either. His mind was spinning with questions about a particular blue haired girl. Every time he closed his eyes she came into view. He got out of bed to go to the only place where he could clear his mind.

* * *

Rio was trying with all every trick in the book to go to sleep but nothing worked. He was plaguing her mind and she wanted him out of her thoughts. But every time she tried to stop thinking of him his image became clearer in her mind to the point she heard his voice. _'Why can't I get him out of my head'_ She thought then she screamed in frustration into her pillow. She had to go somewhere to clear thoughts. ' _But where?'_ .

Then it came to her. She hadn't been there in years but it was the only place she could go to. She crept downstairs to get out of the house. Being careful that she didn't make a sound so that she wouldn't wake the others. And just as she was about to touch the door handle…

"Rio?"

She turned around quickly to face…

"Mizar?" she said, "what are you doing here"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Anyway where are you going?"

"Uh… I'm n-not going anywhere"

"Rio you're standing in front of a door and were just about to open it. It doesn't take a genius to know you going somewhere" she sighed in admittance.

"Ok, I'm going somewhere but promise you won't tell anyone"

"You have my word Rio but next time just tell me the truth. I consider you a sister and if there's anything bothering you just know that you can trust me ok"

She smiled and said, "thank you Mizar and you're the best brother in the world"

"Rio I know you have a problem but I won't force you to tell me but if you need any advice or help I'll always be there for you"

"Mizar I would tell you my problem but I need to know what it is myself, if I need any help you'll be the first one I go to"

"Ok you go and be sure not to be gone for too long because if your mother wakes up and goes to check up on you I don't think I can stop her"

"Don't worry Mizar I'll be back before you know it" and with that said she quickly hugged Mizar and left the house.

* * *

Kite was on a building. It seemed slightly shabby on the outside, not much better on the inside. But when you went to the roof, you'd have the most amazing view of Heartland.

Kite remembered this place so well. He would come to visit this place as a child, sneaking out at. It was his place of solitude and he came to it every night after he got 'taken in' by Heartland. His only memory of his mother was of her talking about this place, smiling as she came across the memory…

He stopped coming here once he was caught escaping in the dead of night but luckily they never found this place. No one knew about it not even Hart, it was his most treasured secret and he aimed to keep it that way.

He didn't know why after all these years he returned here. It was as if something was telling him to come here. He walked round a bit and finally stopped when he reached the edge of the roof and placed his elbows on the short wall surrounding it.

"Kite?"

That voice was so familiar he turned around to see…

"Rio!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she said directing his question back to him.

"Thinking. Now why are you here? He asked again

"I needed to think as well. I have a lot on my mind"

"Are planning to get revenge on me for today?"

"What? Why would I do that?" a look of confusion evident on her face.

"Because I won the duel"

"Kite that if your implying that I'm mad about the duel, I'm not"

"Didn't seem like it this morning"

"I just… have a hard time dealing with losing and I have to say I'm impressed"

"For what?"

"Your sports skills. No one before you has ever been able to match mine"

"You know what I was sort of impressed too. You did pretty better than I expected you to"

She gasped sarcastically "was that a compliment from _the_ Kite Tenjo"

"Don't get used to it"

She giggled and moved next to him who turned back to looking at the lights.

"Kite why are you here?"

"I told you didn't I"

"Yeah but I meant why did you come _here_ to think?"

Kite hesitated for a minute before he told her. Something about Rio made him feel comfortable to say what was on his mind.

"When Heartland captured me and Hart, we had no time for peace or to be alone. One night I remembered something my mother told me about when she used to live here in Heartland. It was about a place where she used to spend hours alone staring at the city lights and stars. She told me where it was and I decided to check it out. It's the only memory I have of my mother."

"That's a similar story to why I'm here. When my parents died and we got let out of the hospital. I used to cry for hours and hours here. This place was where my mother used to take me to talk. We used to be so happy then but now I think she's forgotten about this place but I haven't and never will."

Then Rio stuck out her hand toward Kite and began to speak again.

"Kite from now on I want you to be my rival"

"What's the challenge?"

"Pretty much everything so do you except?"

He thought for a moment then shook her hand "your on"

* * *

Kite sneaked back as quietly as he could back to his bedroom. Once he was in bed he had the same thoughts as before but this time he didn't fight it. He just lay in bed and drifted asleep and his thoughts of the ice queen were gone or so he thought but in actuality they lay dormant waiting to be awakened.

* * *

Rio made her way to her front door and looked in her pocket for the keys. They weren't there. Maybe they were just in the other pocket but she looked and found it to be empty. She searched frantically for her key all the while trying to remember where she put it. After a minute of searching she gave up and hung her head in defeat. That's when she saw the key floating by her head.

' _Wait, floating?'_ she thought. Then found that it was attached to a hand. Spinning round she saw Mizar smiling at her.

"You forgot this," he stated. Just then Rio snatched the key and gave Mizar another hug.

"Just like I said you're the best bother in the world," she repeated while releasing him.

"And like I said, I'll always be there for you"

She turned and opened the door. They both said goodnight then walked to their rooms. Rio welcomed her thoughts of Kite back and just like Kite's thought's, hers also lay dormant as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Kite and Rio do like each other but they don't know it yet, don't worry they'll find out eventually. I'm also trying to make Rio and Mizar have a brother-sister relationship. I think that they don't spend much time together so I gave it a shot what do you guys think? Please include it in your review. I think I'll be quicker to post my chapters on weekends rather than weekdays but I know I'll post as soon as I finished the chapter.**


	10. More Surprises

**Red: Hey I'm back and I'm ready to write chapter 10. I would just like to say that if your sick of surprises then you shouldn't read this chapter because it has yet another surprise.**

 **Kite: Haven't you given enough surprises already?**

 **Red: Hmmm let me think about that…..NO! Now on with the story. I will not be doing any more disclaimers in this story because I think I've done enough.**

* * *

It had been a week since Kite first started school and in everything they did Rio and Kite took it as a challenge. Sometimes Rio won, sometimes Kite or it could end it a tie but it was all friendly competition so there were no serious arguments. Although neither would admit it, Rio and Kite considered each other friends but everyone else thought otherwise, they were too blind to see that. They thought Kite and Rio hated each other, which was why the friends argued over petty things in front of others. It was to give the impression that they were enemies.

On this particular day Kite and Rio challenged each other to see who could run the fastest. At the end they had tied in the race and cause another petty but fake argument. When everyone left due to frustration they sneaked away to their secret place. After that night they decided that they'd share the place. They ran up and looked at the city lights.

Still looking at the lights Rio said, "Kite do you ever feel like there's someone watching you"

"Sometimes. Why?" Kite replied

"Because it's been really…. quiet here. What I mean to say is that no bad guys after us or anything"

"Maybe but on the other hand we could be in times of peace"

"Your probably right"

But in there hearts neither believed that to be true. After their conversation they bade each other good night and walked home.

* * *

The next day they all gathered in their classrooms. Rio and Kite had started another argument. It started when Rio said Kite only won their duel by luck. Somehow it turned into an argument about favourite sports. Vector got fed up and to everyone's astonishment he did something responsible.

"Ok break it up you two" he said separating them "I think I speak for all of us when I say we've seen enough of you bickering"

"He/She started it," They said simultaneously.

"I don't care who started it. I just want you to stop it."

"Fine" They agreed with a sigh.

Mr. Kay came in and said "class I have an important announcement to make"

By this time Yuma was a sleep as Kite and Rio's argument had bored him so when Mr. Kay was looking around the classroom to see who was paying attention he saw Yuma snoozing. Tori stomped on Yuma's foot just in time because Mr. Kay came to where they were sitting.

"Ow!" Yuma whined.

"Is there any problem here?" Mr. Kay asked

"No sir, we're doing just fine" Tori replied before Yuma could.

"Ok now pay attention in class Yuma unless you'd like to do that in detention" with that he walked to the back of the classroom "Now as I was saying I have an announcement. Today we have two new student's joining us" Then two familiar people walked into the classroom and almost everyone in the class jaws' dropped.

"Nistro? Dextra? What are you doing here?" It was Yuma, the only one in the class who wasn't surprised.

"You can talk later but now you have to learn" Mr. Kay began then to Nistro and Dextra he said "would you two take a seat please"

They did what he asked them to do and the class began.

* * *

 **At lunch**

Yuma dragged Nistro and Rio to their lunch spot then Kite stepped in.

"You two have lot of explaining to do first of all what are you doing here," Kite asked

"Yeah about that" Nistro began and smiled sheepishly " they sorta found out our secret"

"That makes sense but how"

"Wait a minute what secret are you talking about" Yuma asked feeling left out.

This time Dextra spoke "well Nistro 'misplaced' our birth certificates and the company sponsoring Nistro found out that we're only 15"

"What your only 15!"

"Yeah we just look older because were really tall" Nistro replied

"Why didn't you get fake birth certificates?" Rio asked

"We tried to but that was the day we were getting them and Nistro ruined everything by losing them" Dextra said annoyed at the memory.

"Hey Kite why are _you_ here? Nistro asked

"My dad" was his short reply and he got two nods as his response.

They all sat down to have lunch then Kite and Rio started another argument this time it was about whose monsters was better. Nistro and Dextra looked around to see if anyone was going to stop them but they acted as if this was normal.

"Isn't anyone going to stop them?" Dextra asked Tori.

"They'll just start arguing again but I'm sure someone will sooner or later" Tori replied

And she was right Shark got fed up so he said "shut up! Can't you guys go a minute without arguing"

"He/She-"they stared but were cut off by Shark

"I don't care just shut up"

"Fine" they replied

Then Shark left with the other Barians and a few minutes later it was the end of lunch

* * *

 **Almost at the end of the day**

"Everyone" Caswell began "I have an announcement to make. As you all know the Christmas dance will be in a few weeks. I have thought of a clever Idea, which will ensure everyone gets a date. All you have to do is put your name in this paper and it will be put onto a computer then the computer will randomly select your dates for the dance"

"I think it's a great idea," Mr. Kay stated "that's why I am going to make everyone here sign up"

The class started moaning but they all signed the paper.

* * *

 **The next day**

Vector started cackling as he and the other Barians save for Rio and Shark were walking to the classroom.

"What's so funny" Dumon asked.

"You'll see" Vector replied.

"What did you do?" Mizar questioned.

"Nothing too bad and what makes you think it was just me" Vector responded then continued cackling. They all knew Vector well and could sense that he'd done something that will anger the others. Alito and Girag raced ahead of them to warn the others before Vector got there.

"Why were you running? Unless you can't tell the time your not late" Rio stated.

Ignoring Rio comment they said panting, "Vector… he… prank… warn others"

"What did he do?" Shark asked

By this time they had caught there breaths and Alito said "we don't know we just know he did it to someone here"

"How do you know that?"

"He said 'you'll see' we also know that someone helped him, he said so himself" Girag replied

A few minutes later the class started they, all were watching Vector until Caswell came up to the front with the results of the matchmaking system he designed. They all queued to see who they got paired up with. Rio and Kite were at the back of the line. When it was their turn to see the results Vector and Quattro laughed so hard even as Rio marched up to them.

"Are you two responsible for this" Rio said

"Yeah we hacked into the system to make sure you got paired together" Vector said in between laughs.

"You should have seen the look on your faces" Quattro said still laughing.

"Uh oh" the other Barians replied.

Rio looked at Kite and he nodded then her aura turned red. Vector and Quattro stopped laughing to see the look on her eyes then ran as fast as they could. A second later Rio and Kite ran after them. By then end of the day Vector and Quattro were in the hospital and Rio and Kite were smirking they were satisfied. But neither shook the feeling of wanting to go with the other they just simply ignored it as if they'd never come across it on the first place.

* * *

 **Red: did you like your surprise?**

 **Kite: you're making me go with Rio to the dance… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?**

 **Red: hmmm…maybe. But admit it, you have feelings for her.**

 **Rio: feelings for who?**

 **Kite: no one.**

 **Red: if you say so. Anyway please read and review and I won't be doing any more disclaimers for the remainder of the story I think I've done enough.**


	11. At The Park

It was Rio's turn to pick up Iris from school so she decided to walk with Kite who was getting Hart from school. As they walked Rio said "Kite. This dance doesn't change anything. You and I are still rivals understand"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Kite replied but neither he nor Rio believed those words. Somewhere deep in their hearts they wanted something more but they hid that feeling from themselves and everyone around them. Once they reached the part of the school for the little children they found it to be empty. Normally Hart and Iris would be waiting together outside of the building but now no one was there.

"On no don't tell me we're…" Rio trailed off.

"Late" Kite finished.

Their eyes were scanning school everywhere and were in such a state of panic that they didn't notice two small figures creep up behind them. When the figures got close enough one placed a hand on Rio's arm the other did the same with Kite. To this Rio yelped and Kite slightly jumped. They turned around quickly to receive stern looks from Hart and Iris.

"H-hi Hart" Kite stuttered because he knew Hart would get him back.

"He-ey Iris" Rio also stuttered feeling the same as Kite.

"Your late" they said in unison.

"We were… preoccupied." Kite stated.

They didn't say anything back.

"So…how was school?" Rio said changing the subject.

No answer. They figured out that Hart and Iris were giving them the silent treatment.

"Ok what do want us to do to make it up to you guys" Kite asked.

The kids smiled– their plan had worked. "Take us to the park!" they ordered.

'But-" Rio started but was interrupted when they stated "NOW!"

"Fine" the older children said with a sigh.

* * *

As they were walking to the park they saw Tori and Shark walking home together.

"Hey Tori, Reginald" Rio called from behind them as the group went up to the pair.

"Hey Rio, hi Kite. Shouldn't you guys be at home now?" Tori asked

"We should be but when we were picking up Iris and Hart, we were late so to make it up to them we're taking them to the park. Why aren't you two at home?"

"Yuma was bored and he wanted to go on a adventure like his dad so he made us go with him because he thought it would make us better friends." Shark answered bitterly.

"So where's Yuma?" Kite asked

"Kari came by to take him home because their parents are back from their expedition and we didn't have a ride home since Shark didn't take his bike today because he's broke so he couldn't buy fuel" Tori said in one breath.

"That pretty much sums it all up." Shark said.

"Ok and since your not doing anything you want to come to the park with us?" Rio asked.

"Sure" Tori replied, Shark on the other hand said "no way" but Rio wasn't letting him go that easy.

"But Reginald I'm sure Iris would love to have you at the park seeing as you haven't spent any quality time with her recently." Iris eagerly nodded unaware of Rio's intention. Shark sent Rio a look, which said, _'I'll get you for this'_.

* * *

 **At the park**

They arrived at the park then Hart and Iris immediately ran into the playground, the older teens in the group occupied benches; Tori and Rio sat on one while Shark and Kite sat on another. The girls talked about whatever came to their minds, they were best friends after all so they had nothing to hide from each other. On the other hand Kite and Shark kept things professional and about things like threats in the future or new strategies for dueling. After a while Rio and Tori got bored then a plan formed in Rio's head. She quickly called Iris and Hart over and whispered something in their ears; they nodded and went over to the older boys.

"Can we have some money for ice-cream" The said as innocently as possible.

"I'm broke," Shark replied while Kite observed Hart, he normally never used his innocent face unless he wanted something, was planning something or he wanted to get out of trouble.

"But Rio said that you do have money and the only reason you didn't bring your ride was because Vector-"Iris began but stopped herself when she saw Shark take out his wallet.

"Here take it" Shark said though his teeth as he offered the money. Kite gave some money to Hart and they went back to the older girls.

"Hey what did Vector do to your ride anyway?" Kite asked.

"Nothing" and their conversation ended.

* * *

 **With Rio and Tori**

"So you got the money?" Rio asked

Hart and Iris eagerly nodded. Then the older girls smirked evilly as they set out to the closest shop. 5 minutes later they came out holding two water guns and a bunch of water balloons and went to the toilets to fill them up. Hart, of course waited outside for them. Once they came out Rio rationed the water balloons out so each of them had 5. Tori and Rio put the water balloons in their purses while Hart and Iris put them in carrier bags they got from the shop. Rio and Tori got the water guns.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Tori stated.

"And it will be the perfect pay back for Reginald" Rio said

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did but rather what he didn't do"

"Huh?"

"He didn't take me shopping and had the nerve to run away. So this is his punishment I'm doing something else for Dumon"

"Ok. Anyway let's stop talking and do this already"

"Yeah we're getting bored of talking" Iris said

"Ok so let's go. Iris, Hart do you know what you have to do?"

"We're distracting Kite and Shark" Hart replied

So Iris and Hart went to the photon and water duelists and started a conversation while Tori and Rio snuck up behind them. When they were at a close enough distance they got their water guns ready and aimed at the back of their heads. The boys were surprised and turned around so fast that they could've had whiplash. The older girls burst into laughter as the boys readied themselves to go after them and just as they were about to run water balloons splashed on them from behind. They turned to look but this allowed the girls to run. Kite and Shark looked back at the girls running away and this gave the chance for the kids to escape. For a moment they were confused but then they spotted two water guns which the girls dropped as they ran. On the guns there was a note saying:

 _Tori and me were bored so in order to cure ourselves of boredom we have decided to play a game. The rules of this game are:_

 _The teams will be boys vs. girls._

 _You must try to soak a person in the opposing team. If you manage to soak them you will earn one point._

 _You cannot soak either Iris or Hart but they will be trying to soak you._

 _If you soak your teammate then the opposing team gets a point._

 _In the end the team with the most points will win and the opposing team will have to do what the winners want them to._

 _And you have to agree to the game or we'll just soak you until you do._

 _From Rio and Tori_

 _P.s we'll be watching you_

"So Shark you up for a challenge?" Kite asked

"Of course and by the end of this game Rio will be doing my chores for a week" Shark replied they each grabbed a gun and started walking around the park soon they spotted a flash of green behind a tree and blue from another Shark and Kite decided to spit up. As Shark neared the tree he spotted another flash of green hair he got his water gun ready but when he reached the tree he found that it was just Iris.

"Iris it's just you. I thought Tori was here," Shark said in disappointment

"Tori is here" said a voice from above when he looked to see who it was he got splashed with a water balloon on his face. Tori quickly jumped down and ran as fast as she could but Shark was right behind her.

* * *

 **With Kite**

Kite quickly went to the tree where he saw the flash of blue. But to his disappointment he found it to be Hart instead of Rio.

"Hart I thought you were Rio" Kite stated

"Kite are you saying that I look like a girl" Hart replied faking a hurtful expression.

"No Hart it's just you have blue hair and so does she"

Then a water balloon splashed on him "actually Kite I am here" Rio said then jumped down from the tree and began to run and Kite followed but he didn't look where was going so he tripped on a piece of rope. All of a sudden water came on him and he was soaked. Rio had set a trap and a bucket of water fell on him but he still continued to follow her.

* * *

Shark and Kite chased the girls until Tori and Rio were facing back to back but Shark didn't see Kite or Rio and Kite didn't see Shark or Tori. So when they tried to shoot, the girls ducked and they ended up soaking each other. Then the girls ran behind a building, the guys followed them and ended up getting pelted with ton of water balloons. The girls then split up and after loads of failed attempts of shooting at Tori, Shark finally cornered her. He aimed and shot but nothing came out. At that moment Rio came behind Shark and threw a water balloon to Tori she caught and pelted it at Shark.

That was the end of the game the boys had lost now they were at the mercy of the girls.

"Ok you won so what do you want us to do" Shark sighed.

"Yeah let's get this over and done with," Kite added.

Tori and Rio looked at each other then as if they read each other's minds they said in unison "SHOPPING!"

"Fine" Kite sighed "but can it wait 'til tomorrow. It's getting dark and Hart needs to be in bed by 10"

"Ok but you better take us or else" Rio threatened

"What's that supposed to mean? "Shark asked

"You don't want to find out" Tori replied she and Rio had an evil glint in their eyes.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for not updating for a while but in my defense my laptop got taken away and the chapter was save on it anyway I'm almost done so read and review.**


	12. The Dance

**This chapter is going to be on the day of the dance because I'm too tired and impatient to write about the shopping spree also Iris and Hart aren't going to the dance as it's only for the older kids.**

* * *

It was the day of the dance and Kastle residence was chaotic. Ever since Rio got back from her shopping trip she had been pestering the other Barians to wear the clothes she'd bought them. Mizar had made no argument, as his clothes were exactly what he wanted. Dumon hesitated because the last time he did something for Rio he ended up with egg in his hair and whipped cream on his face _(It was Rio's revenge because he ran away with Shark when they were going shopping)_ but he took it when he saw that Mizar had no problems with his clothes. Alito and Girag gave up hesitating after Rio gave them a stern stare but Vector was the hardest to crack. He had locked himself in his room for nearly 2 hours.

"Vector" Rio stated, sugar coating her voice "Do you want some cupcakes. They're freshly made."

"No! Go away you witch I'm not coming out!" Vector replied

"Get out here now you little brat or I'll make sure you won't eat for the rest of your miserable life"

That did the trick because Vector knew she wasn't joking so he finally came out just to be shoved back in by Rio but this time he had a suit in his hands. He heard a locking sound and knew that Rio had locked the door from the outside.

"Vector I'm not opening this door until you change so get on with it" Rio said impatiently.

Vector got change in 2 minutes since he didn't like taking his time but he kept fumbling with his tie so he took 15 minutes to get that right and told Rio to let him out. They went downstairs where everyone was waiting and saw almost everyone dressed.

"Hey Rio how come you not dressed?" Vector asked

"Because all this time I've been trying to get you to wear the suit and baking cupcakes, the first few tries didn't go so well" Rio replied and offered him one "want one".

"It isn't poisoned or anything is it?"

"No but they're better compared to the other ones" Alito said putting a hand on his stomach and mouth as if he were going to be sick.

"Shut up anyway I'm going to get dressed now" Rio said as she left.

"I'm gonna go now, later " Shark said

"Me too" Dumon stated as they began to leave

"Hey where are you going?" Mizar asked

"Dates" they replied simultaneously and left.

"Wait for us" Alito called as he Girag and Vector ran after them but slipped and the 5 Barians fell on top of each other.

"Aren't you going to come Mizar?" Dumon asked

"Of course. I was just waiting for something like that to happen so I would be at a safe distance" Mizar replied then walked over them and out of the house They all followed his lead and separated to go pick up their dates for the night. Rio came downstairs half an hour later to see that everyone had gone but Mizar had been smart enough to leave him a note:

 _Rio we're leaving to pick up our dates and by the time you come downstairs we're going to be gone._

 _\- Mizar_

Just then the doorbell rang and she ran to quickly open the door. It was Kite; he was wearing a suit and holding rose which he offered to Rio. Rio was wearing a dress, which was deep blue at the bottom and faded out in to white at the top. Her dress reached to her knees at the front and to her ankles at the back she also wore a pair of silver slippers and a blue choker.

"I didn't know you were going to get me a rose," Rio said as she got out of the house.

"I wasn't going to but Caswell went on and on about how it was good manners to do this and how it was bad to do that" Kite replied as Rio accepted the rose and put it in her hair.

* * *

 **At the dance**

Kite and Rio kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, at one point they caught each other staring but they turned away and decided not to look anymore. They saw all of their friends and Tori came up to them followed by Shark, she was wearing the same thing Rio was but in green.

"Hey where were you guys? I've been looking everywhere for you" Tori said as Kite went off with Shark to find some of their friends.

"We just arrived. Did I miss anything?"

"Well." Tori started as she thought of the things that's been happening at the party "Caswell said that each couple must at least do one dance and when they objected Mr. Kay stepped in and said it would count as half of our grade for gym class"

"What!"

"I know how you feel but it's just a dance"

"Easy for you to say you like everyone and everyone likes you"

"Why do you hate Kite anyway?"

Rio was surprised by that question but nonetheless answered the question "uhh …I don't really know it just happened. Anyway I wouldn't say I hate him."

"Really then what is your relationship with Kite Tenjo?"

"I think the best word to describe our relationship as you put it, would be as…rivals"

"Is that any different from being enemies?"

"There's a big difference between hatred and love; enemies and rivals are just as different."

Then Tori smirked "Rio are you implying that you love Kite"

Rio could feel heat rush to her face as she failed in her attempt to stop her blush "Tori!"

"Relax. I was just kidding"

"Anyway enough about my love life let's talk about yours"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Your crush on my brother"

"What!"

"How long have you been hiding it?"

"Rio what are you talking about!?"

"Tori you can't hide anything from me you know that," Rio said giving Tori a few minutes to admit the truth.

Tori sighed and admitted, "Fine I guess I like Shark a bit"

"A bit?"

"Rio Kastle it's only a crush don't take it too seriously"

"The next dance will start in 2 minutes," Caswell announced getting everyone's attention.

"That's our queue" Tori said as Shark and Kite approached them.

"May we have this dance?" They said in unison as they offered their hand for the girls to take.

"You may" the girls answered as they took the offered hands and were lead onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **After the dance**

"Hey Rio" Kite said

"Yes" Rio replied

"Can we go somewhere else I'd rather not be surrounded by lots of people also Nistro hasn't talked to me yet and I want to keep it that way,"

"Where were you thinking of going?"

"I think you know where" he smiled as he said this and then Rio's face lit up as well when she realised what he meant.

When they reached their secret place they stared up to the star filled sky as they leaned against the railings and slipped into a comfortable silence.

"Kite" Rio said breaking the silence

"Yeah" was his reply

"What are we?"

"What!?"

"Are we friends or enemies?"

"We're rivals aren't we?"

"Yeah but when we're not competing like now"

"I-I don't know"

"That doesn't help"

"Ok but do you have any idea of what we are"

"No that's why I asked the question"

"Since you can't answer it how do you expect me to know?"

Rio turned to face Kite with impatience in her voice "I don't know I jus-" She stopped when there eyes met and they found themselves staring. It lasted for a minute then they turned away slipping into another silence this time it was uncomfortable.

"Rio" Kite said not looking up

"Hmm" She answered

"Do you want to go out with me?" Kite asked before he could stop himself _'what did I just say? 'He thought_. Rio was shocked at what he said _'I just know she's going to say no"_

He looked up in Rio's direction after a minute of silence but she wasn't there _'great she ran away'_ He thought to himself but then he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek and turned to see Rio standing on his other side.

"I was hoping you'd say that" She said

"So I presume your answer's a yes?"

"What else would it be? Anyway where are we going?"

"You mean you want to go right know?"

"Yeah we're not doing anything here"

"Ok why don't you decide?"

"Uhhh…I'm in the mood for ice cream"

"I know a place that sells the best ice cream but I haven't been there in years"

"Ok let's go there and Kite I need you to promise me something"

"What do you want me to promise?"

"Don't tell anyone about this"

"I wasn't going to"

* * *

 **At the ice cream shop**

"What's your favourite flavour of ice cream?" Kite asked

"Uhhh… Vanilla. What's yours?"

"Vanilla"

"I guess you have good taste in ice cream" Rio said laughing after they ordered ice cream, which Kite paid for then they went outside.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kite asked in between licks of his cone.

"You choose" Rio said

"Ok…let's take a walk in the park"

"Great idea"

As they were walking they saw the playground was empty so they entered it and Kite offered to push Rio on the swing.

"Kite" Rio started "I think we should be going home. I want to get home before the guys or they might suspect something."

"Ok it's getting late anyway"

They walked back to Rio's house but before she went in she pecked Kite on the cheek and said 'I had a good time' then the door behind her.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Rio was in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn shared between her, Iris and her mother. They were seated on the sofa and were watching the Lion king with a blanket draped over them. As the movie ended Mrs. Kastle carried Iris upstairs as the girl had already drifted off to sleep. Just then she heard the door open and she turned around to greet her fellow Barians. When she looked at them she burst into laughter, they were all covered in food from head to toe.

"What…happened?" She asked in between laughs.

"Food fight" They replied simultaneously.

"How did it start?"

"Yuma wanted to drink some punch," Alito started

"So when he got his punch, he tripped," Girag added

"And stained a few dresses of some girls" Dumon stated

"They weren't too happy so they retaliated by throwing some cake at Yuma" Mizar continued

"But Yuma ducked and it hit someone else then that person decided to throw food back but it hit someone else and so on." Shark finished.

"That makes me glad I left early"

"Why did you leave early?" Alito asked

"What was I supposed to do? Stay there and be his date for the whole night. Anyway I'm going to go to sleep but before I go…"She reached into her pocket took out her duel gazer and snapped 2 photo's, she ran to her room and locked her door this was all done in under 5 seconds.

"RIO!" they shouted as they ran up the stairs but they were too late, as she had locked her door.

* * *

 **Tenjo residence**

Kite had come home 45 minutes ago and was greeted by Hart who was waiting for him. By now he was in bed dreaming about his evening with Rio, Dr. Faker was also asleep but the only one who couldn't sleep was Hart. He was placing around his room, he felt that something was wrong; he thought that he just needed some air so he opened a window and as soon as he did a black figure entered the room. He was so fast that Hart didn't see him and couldn't do anything when a cloth was place over his mouth and nose then everything turned black as his body went limp. The figure then place a note addressed to Kite on the chest of drawers next to Hart's bed along with a blank card then he exited the room leaving the window open.


	13. Rescuing Hart

**Red: Finally the last chapter.**

 **Kite: Stop blabbering and get on with the chapter.**

 **Red: someone's moody today but I should get on with the story.**

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Kite woke up and went downstairs for breakfast, he noticed that Hart wasn't there but figured that he might just be tired. A few hours past but there were still no sign of Hart so Kite went to go see if Hart was feeling well. When he reached Hart's room he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again but only got silence as a response so he opened the door and went in. Hart wasn't there; his eyes began frantically scanning the room until it fell on a chest of drawers. He saw a blank card and letter; it was addressed to him, it said:

 _Kite Tenjo,_

 _We have your brother if you want to see him again then go to the location that the card shows to you. If you choose to go then finding us will be a difficult task as we are in a specific location this poem will be your only clue to finding us:_

 _On a hilltop high_

 _A fortress resides_

 _Made of rock and clay_

 _Though dull it may seem_

 _It reigns supreme_

 _And through centuries it does not decay_

 _I hope that helps because it's your only hope of ever seeing your brother again._

The letter wasn't signed. As soon as he read it, he ran to his room, grabbed his duel gazer and dialed as fast as he could.

"Hey Kite what's up." Yuma greeted as a holographic picture of him appeared in front of Kite

"Yuma can you contact Astral for me?"

"Ok what for?"

"I'll tell you later and can you ask him to bring the ship? And call Shark as well. Ok. Thanks. Bye" He hung up before Yuma could answer. He then ran to his lab and analysed the card but got no results. A few minutes later Yuma arrived with Shark and Tori.

"Hey Kite. We're here." Yuma stated

"So what's this all about?" Shark asked impatiently.

"Is everything ok?" Tori asked in a worried tone.

"If you stop talking then I'll tell you" Kite said then waited for silence before he continued "to cut a long story short Hart's been kidnapped"

"WHAT!" Shark, Tori and Yuma exclaimed

"Yuma where's Astral?"

"Uhhh…He said he'd be here by now" Yuma replied

"Yes and I'm here" Astral said "Kite tell me all you know about this."

"This morning I woke up and Hart didn't come to breakfast so I went to his room and found these" Kite said showing them the letter and card. They all read the letter and were confused by it.

"Kite can I see the card?" Astral asked and Kite handed over the card. He examined it and said "I am going to analyse the card in the different dimension airship once I get the co-ordinates I'll come back." And then Astral floated into Yuma's key.

"Kite I get why you called Yuma but why am I here?" Shark asked.

"Simple they're expecting me and not you" Kite replied

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My plan is that we go in groups so if they try anything on us we can send in back up to get the mission completed"

Then Shark smirked "so in other words if you fail, we come in and save your butts"

"If you want to put it that way then yes but we're also going to need people researching. I have I feeling that they're not from this planet and that this won't be the last time we meet."

"Kite" Astral said coming out of the key "I have the Coordinates but I'm not sure your going to like what you hear"

"Well it doesn't matter if I like it or not because Hart's in danger so spill." Kite stated

"It's Sargasso"

"What! Are you sure it's Sargasso. I thought that place was destroyed"

"Yes I tripled checked to see if the results were accurate but I got the same thing over and over again and I think that everyone should set out tonight and grab some supplies because we might be gone for a while"

"Okay but is anyone else coming" Tori asked

"Yeah you said there'd be three groups," Yuma stated

"There will be. You, Shark and me will be the leaders of the teams. I'll go save Hart, Shark's the back up and Yuma you can do the research," Kite said

"Why me?" whined Yuma

"Don't think of it as research but as exploring, spying and taping the bad guys," Tori said enthusiastically

"Yeah what she said and I forgot to mention there will be only three people in each group. No more no less" Kite announced

"Yes sir" The three said and went off to look for members to join their groups.

* * *

 **With Hart**

Hart had woken up an hour ago but pretended that he was still knocked out by doing this he was blindfolded but managed to gather some information on his capturers as he had listened to their conversation.

It seemed like the guy who had kidnapped him last night was working for someone else as he kept referring to this person as master also he had found out who the kidnapper was. He would have recognised that voice anywhere, it was Heartland and he was yet again working for some villainous character who they had yet to find out about. He knew another thing. He was in a place called Sargasso, he had over heard them mentioning it in their conversation and he remembered Kite telling him something about it. Just then Hart heard another voice join the conversation but Heartland also called him master. What was going on here.

Kite. How he missed his big brother, but he knew Kite was coming for him. And Kite would always find him.

* * *

 **With shark**

Tori had asked Shark if she could join his group as Yuma had already called Trey and Bronk and asked them to be in his group. He said yes as coolly as possible but in the inside his heart was thumping and he just about managed to hide his blush. He could only think of one other person that would be useful to his team. Quattro. So he asked him to join his group to which Quattro eagerly agreed to. then he decided to head home, pack some supplies and tell everyone that he'd be gone for a while.

When he reached his house he was greeted by Rio so he decided to tell her his news first.

"Reginald can I come too?" She asked

"Sorry Rio I already have three people in my group" Shark replied

But Rio wasn't going to lose that let go that easily. If Shark wasn't going to let her in his group she'd go for the next best thing. She ran to her room and grabbed he duel gazer, she scrolled down her contacts list until she came to Kite. The sent him a message which read:

 _Kite meet me at our secret place A.S.A.P._

Then she got dressed and went out of the house.

* * *

 **With Kite**

He had raced to his and Rio's secret place as soon as he got the message. When he reached there he saw Rio staring at the lights so he crept behind her silently.

"You are terrible at trying to scare someone you know?" Rio said not turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked as he came beside her.

"I have a sixth sense. Anyway I called you here because I want in."

"What?"

"Shark told me about what happened to Hart and I wanna help"

"No way it's too dangerous"

"Kite I've been killed and brought back to life, I think that qualifies for a more dangerous situation than this plus I've already been to Sargasso"

"Still I don't want you getting hurt"

"Kite I know you want to protect me and I want to be there for you if anything happens like if Sargasso gets sealed off again"

"But-" He was cut of when Rio gave him puppy eyes and said "pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase"

"Fine be ready by tonight. It's in the same place as last time"

"Thanks Kite but I'm ready now," she said motioning to the purse she had with her.

"You sure you're not going to need anything else"

"You'd be surprised as to how much I have already"

"Ok then let's go now considering we have half an hour left until we leave for Sargasso"

They both ran to Kite's house where Kite had everything packed so they just waited for everyone else to get there. Yuma, Bronk and Tori were the first to come.

"Rio I thought I told you, my group is full" Shark said when he arrived.

"I'm not in your group Reginald I'm in Kite's"

"What you just asked him with out my permission"

"I don't need your permission to do anything"

"Will you two just quit arguing" Tori said getting impatient then Nistro and Dextra arrived.

"Kite I thought you said three people in each group." Shark stated seeing too many people there.

"Dextra' s flying the ship and guarding it while we're gone but Nistro is in my group"

"Then why is Quinton and Quattro here" Yuma said upon seeing the Arclights arrival.

"Quattro's with me" Shark explained

"And Chris is staying here and monitoring where we go, if we are lost or captured by reading our heat signatures."

"How's he gonna do that?" Yuma asked

"I will be giving you each these badges and which will allow me to see your location and I can transfer this information to Dextra who can give it to you as your badges allow you to communicate to each other" said Quinton holding up a black circular badge. He handed them out then everyone boarded the airship and left for Sargasso. It had completely changed from before, now it had beautiful meadows covered with flowers and forests, which grew tall trees they also saw a castle and figured that it was where Hart was. When they arrived Kite gave instructions to everyone.

"My group will head to the castle and Yuma's group you can do some investigating and Shark your group will stay here for now"

"Yes sir!" everybody said then they spilt up.

* * *

 **With Hart**

Hart's Kidnappers analysed him until someone said

"He has the powers but we can't access them. _She_ must have locked them away but even if we had his powers it wouldn't make that much of a difference as it's only a little amount."

"Heartland" The guys who was clearly in charge called.

"Yes sir" Heartland said

"Bring me the other Tenjo maybe he could be of some use to me as for this Tenjo…don't destroy him yet I want to have him see his brother suffer"

* * *

 **With Kite and Rio**

Fireballs from every direction were attacking Nistro, Rio and Kite. Nistro had been lucky enough to find shelter but Kite and Rio were still being shot at. One fireball was about to hit Rio but Kite jumped in the way to save her as a result he got knocked unconscious. Then a figure dressed in black came out of a portal and dragged Kite away. All of it happened so fast that Rio couldn't do anything so when it ended she just cried at being so helpless. A few minutes later Shark came to join them as Quinton had informed them of Kite's disappearance. They continued walking to the castle with Nistro walking ahead with Tori and Quattro and the twins were further back.

Shark took one look at Rio then spoke "You like him don't you?"

Rio was caught by surprise as he spoke these words but she didn't deny it. "Yes and now he's gone. I promised I'd be there for him but I couldn't do anything," she cried harder.

"Don't worry Kite can take care of himself. I'm sure he's just fine" but on the inside he was thinking _'Kite owes me a duel after this'_

* * *

 **With Kite and Hart**

They analysed Kite and ended up with the same results but he woke up before they could torture him. He ended up beating all the guys up and escaping with a sleeping Hart. He ran as fast as he could so that if Hart's kidnappers woke up then they wouldn't be able to catch him. After a few minutes he spotted Nistro, Rio and Shark and then made his way back to the airship with them. Yuma and the others had already arrived before them so he gave Dextra orders to start the ship. He told everyone what had happened when he was captured until they landed.

They bid farewell to each other until only Kite, Rio, Tori and Shark remained.

"Hey Kite" Shark said

"Yes" Kite replied.

"I challenged you to a duel"

"Why?"

"I found out about your little secret courtesy of Rio"

Then Kite new what he was talking about but Tori was confused but realisation dawned upon her so she questioned Rio as the boys dueled.

"Rio is Kite-"She stated but got interrupted by Rio.

"Yes"

"And he-"

"Yes"

"So this-"

"Yes"

There was a second of silence but then Tori squealed and hugged Rio "I knew it. I'm so happy for you"

The duel then ended and Kite was the victor, Shark was glad only Rio and Tori were watching.

"Reginald, Tori" Rio started "I want you to promise me something"

"What do you want us to promise?" Tori asked

"Please don't tell anyone that Kite and I are dating."

"I promise" Tori replied then they all stared at Shark waiting for his answer

"Whatever" They all smiled and went home happy apart from Shark who was grumpy about losing.

* * *

 **The end**

 **I'm sorry for the terrible chapter but I'm really tired. Anyway I can say th** **at there will be a sequel but I haven't decided the name for it but it will be a while before I write it. I would like to thank all those who read, favourited, reviewed and followed my fic. I'll try to do my next fanfic as soon as possible but bye 'til then.**


End file.
